1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus and method characterized by a pixel interpolation processing (synchronization processing), and an electronic camera.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image pickup element (CCD, CMOS, etc.) used in a digital camera has a mosaic-like pixel layout generally called a Bayer arrangement.
In a Bayer arrangement, only one color component is assigned to one pixel. Therefore, an image processing apparatus performs a synchronizing process (interpolation, de-mosaic) to give all pixels R/G/B color components.
A recent image pickup element has a pixel addition (pixel mixing, binning) mode to output a charge after adding electric charges stored in each pixel in order to be adaptable to high-sensitive photographing and high-speed reading.
Depending on the number of pixels to be added, the virtual center of gravity is displaced, causing a color shift and a false color.
Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2004-147093 discloses a technique for correcting such a color shift. In Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2004-147093, a correction circuit to correct displacement of the center of gravity is provided preceding to a synchronizing circuit.